1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the storage, shipment, dispensing and inventorying of pharmaceutical vials. More particularly, the invention relates to cartons for storing and dispensing such vials, wherein each carton of a stacked array of cartons is specifically designed to be stacked with other cartons and to provide easy access to vials stored with the respective cartons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, pharmaceutical vials, which often have a child-resistant closure, are purchased by pharmacies in bulk quantities in which one or more gross of vials are enclosed in a plastic bag. The vials come in various standard sizes and they are usually at least five to eight standard sizes for any given type of vial, e.g., a snap-type closure vial or a bayonet lock child-resistant closure. The pharmacy may have an inventory of various sizes and kinds of vials which are non-child resistant and simply have a screw-on or snap-on and off closure for those who do not like or have no need for child-resistant closures. Thus, it will be seen that a pharmacy may have in inventory a large number of open cartons or bags of vials of different kinds to store. Typically, small quantities of the different vials are taken from the bulk storage, plastic bags, e.g., in a back storage room and placed at a counter location more convenient to the pharmacist at the time of counting and placing pills in the vials.
The providing of a convenient and inexpensive way of storing a bulk inventory of these vials has not heretofore been accomplished. The cartons or plastic bags of vials may be piled on one upon another in the back room or expensive permanent shelving may be used with the plastic bags placed on the shelves. In any event, the size and shape of the storage area or facility is usually not tailored or customized to the size of the bulk plastic bags filled with vials to thereby minimize the overall volume of space for such storage and, at the same time, to provide an immediate visual indication of the array of vials of the respective sizes and types. There is a need for an improved and inexpensive system for inventorying and dispensing vials from bulk containers such as plastic bags.
In a number of instances, plastic bags of vials are shipped in paperboard cartons with top end flaps that are originally sealed and which are opened by the pharmacist and left open. Alternatively, these opened, top end flaps are "tucked in" and folded one within to the other to hold the individual flaps against being loose. The tucked in, end flaps result in an uneven top surface for the carton. Further, carton strength to support another carton or cartons of thereabove is diminished after the top end flaps are opened and vials are removed from this carton.
Accordingly, a general object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of storing bulk vials and for dispensing the same.
A more specific object is to provide a stacking carton designed to serve several functions at once including packing, storing, shipping, inventorying and dispensing of the carton's contents.